1. Field of the Invention
Devices, systems, and methods consistent with the invention relate to a shielding gas diffuser, and a welding gun.
2. Description of the Related Art
A welding gun is utilized to perform electric arc welding. In the related art, a welding gun includes a welding torch at its front end, and an elongated flexible conduit at its rear end. An elongated flexible conduit directs welding wire and shielding gas from a wire feeder to the welding torch. The welding torch includes a contact tip, a diffuser, a nozzle, and a gooseneck.
In use, the welding wire is directed through the gooseneck, diffuser, and contact tip to be welded on a work-piece. Shielding gas is directed through the gooseneck and is immediately diffused by orifices in the diffuser into a chamber defined by the nozzle around the contact tip, so that the shielding gas forms a protective layer between the molten metal of the welding operation and the surrounding atmosphere.
However, this arrangement is deficient in several respects. First, during welding operations, spatter is created, especially during short circuit conditions. This spatter can cause substantial deterioration of the contact tip and diffuser over time. Second, tremendous arc temperatures are created during welding operations, and are thermally transferred through the arc tip into the diffuser and gooseneck. These high temperatures also can cause substantial deterioration and/or deformation of the tip, diffuser, and gooseneck, and can even cause the tip to fuse to the diffuser in some cases. Such fusing destroys the diffuser, which is a relatively expensive component of the welding gun.
The above problems demand an improvement in the related art system.